


cross your fingers and hope for the best

by meliore



Series: 30 Day SFW Challenge [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day SFW Challenge, Drabble, M/M, Online Dating, Virtual Reality, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliore/pseuds/meliore
Summary: Antique is the name of a paid app where you can put yourself in the past. You just have to choose where you live, or where you want to go, and it'll take you here; people, famous or not, will walk around and you can interact with them. The only problem is that not always you'll end somewhere good -- sometimes you'll be alone, in the past, and then the fun will become fear.It's also where Steve Rogers hangs out, mostly. It's not like he's going to use it forever, but it's not like he can just quit right now too. He has a date.





	cross your fingers and hope for the best

**Author's Note:**

> i had no idea what to write to this prompt and then i remembered that scene in age of ultron where steve comes to his date with peggy but then everything's silent and no one's here anymore. then i thought 'oh, maybe i should do that' and i don't remember if i didn't want to become too repetitive with couples even if i'm limiting myself to the ones i like, or if i just thought that since i mentioned the avengers maybe tony would be a better choice, but eh, this is not marked as steve/peggy after all.
> 
> i tried to, kinda, imply horror on this but i might've failed miserably. You Only Live Once, though
> 
> prompt of today: hanging out with friends

The atmosphere in Antique is interesting:

Sometimes, it’s like you’ve entered a dream and you never want to leave. Sometimes it’s like you’re living a nightmare. After more than two times inside, Steve has learned to pray every time he enters here.

He enters again. For once, he’s not sure what it is.

The atmosphere in Antique is weird, but he just found his group of friends. Tony smiles and waves.

“So you’ve came to our date.”

He nods. The Avengers and the Howling Commandos are all here. It’s like a living dream.

“Of course I did.” he smiles back.

**Author's Note:**

> to be honest, i'm not sure if i'd be interested in case virtual reality/games ever got... closer, the closest -- does this word even exists or -- to reality or if i'd be avoiding it and fearing it. like, if you take the fiction and the couple and the avengers away... it can be scary, i guess


End file.
